undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Haunted Hearts
DespairBreaker |date = |website = Tumblr DeviantArt Group Tumblr (Story) DeviantArt (Story) Official Twitter Deltarune AU Amino |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = Comic |status = Ongoing |creator = DespairBreaker |writer = DespairBreaker |artist = DespairBreaker}} Haunted Hearts is a Deltarune/Undertale AU ask comic about Frisk and Chara erasing their world after many years of saving and resetting. Their last run was a genocide. They both then leave the erased world to go and haunt Kris, wanting to save them. The two worlds are not the same as Undertale or Deltarune, thus rules and logic are slightly different from the canon games. Anything that happens in the future of Deltarune will not directly impact Haunted Hearts. Characters Undertale Characters |#E45F5D}} Frisk's character reference sheet Other names: Sticks, Haunted!Frisk Frisk is a 15-year-old non-binary buttercup ghost that can only be seen by Kris and other ghosts. They're one month younger than Chara and their true age from the times resetting is unknown. They don't express much and seem to be apathetic, but they can still feel emotions and are trying their best to help Chara and Kris. They're trying to get over the fear of risk since they no longer have their star power. Since they only recently became a buttercup ghost, they do not have strong control over their flowers compared to Chara. They can only touch and interact with physical objects with flowers. * They are left-handed * Frisk speaks in all lowercase, unless if the word is important/stressed then it will start with a capital letter or be all capitalized. They use the font NSimSun. * Their soul is and its trait is unknown. * Their star power is and grants the power to save and reset. Its formal name is Star of Determination but is most commonly referred to as "Star". Frisk can no longer use it due to being a ghost. * Is from the , now resides in the . * First appearance: Prologue page 1 |#DC3D3B}} Chara's character reference sheet Is pronounced Care-ah Dreamer Other names: Buttercups, Haunted!Chara Chara Dreamirr is a 15-year-old non-binary buttercup ghost that can only be seen by Kris and other ghosts. They're one month older than Frisk and their true age from being a ghost and the resetting is unknown. They are very emotional, expressive, and cares deeply about others to the point that they would risk their lives to save others. Being a buttercup ghost, they can shoot flowers as projectiles and can grow flowers in soil. They can only touch and move physical objects with flowers. Compared to Frisk, Chara's control over the flowers are stronger due to them being a ghost for much longer. * They are right-handed * Chara speaks with all words starting with a capital letter, unless if the word is important/stressed then the word will be all capitalized. When whispering they will speak in lower-cased words. They use the font MingLi-Ext B. * Their soul is and its trait is unknown. * Their star power is and has the power to create simple objects. All objects will have a purple tint. Its formal name is Star of Generosity. Chara can no longer use it due to being a ghost. * Is from the , now resides in the . * First appearance: Prologue page 1 ---- Deltarune Characters |#C82B58}} Kris' character reference sheet Drimar is pronounced like Dreamer Other names: Haunted!Kris Kris Drimar is a 17-year-old non-binary human who deals with many issues. They are quiet and would rather avoid most situations rather than confronting them. Kris used to be quite a prankster but seems to have lost the drive to do so. * They are ambidextrous * Kris speaks with proper capitalization except for some important/stressed words, which would either start with a capital letter or be all capitalized. They use the font MingLi-Ext B. * Their soul is and its trait is unknown. * They have a that sometimes shines like a rainbow. Its powers are unknown at the moment. It's been dubbed the name the Star's Light of ??? but is most commonly referred to as "Light" * Resides in the . * They are a student in Class Blossom in Rosewood Academy * First appearance: ??? Other names: Haunted!Toriel, Ms.Drimar Toriel Drimar a female goat monster with fire magic. She is the adoptive mother of Kris Drimar, the biological mother of Asriel Drimar, and the ex-wife of Asgore Drimar. Though she tries to be a good mother to Kris, she is rather distant and doesn't associate too much with Kris. She works as a primary school teacher at Rosewood Academy. She is rather kind and caring to her students but despises most other students in the school for being too careless or setting a bad example for her students. Because of this, she dislikes Mrs.Al's ways of teaching but doesn't voice her opinions. Outside of the school setting, she is very serious and assertive. * She is the teacher of Class Seedlings in Rosewood Academy * She is right-handed * First appearance: ??? Al is pronounced like the beginning of Alphys Other names: Haunted!Alphys, Mrs.Al Al is the aunt of Lizz Kid, wife of Die Fishsticks, and works as a secondary school teacher at Rosewood Academy. She is laid back and sees her class as a family. She loves joking and telling stories to the class. The way she teaches is not very "by the book", but more hands-on, focusing more on group projects, going outside, or playing games. Her favorite subject to teach is history. Outside of school, she mostly spends time at home parenting Lizz Kid or in her room planing lessons and watching anime. She rarely goes outside if it's not necessary. Al would only be willing to leave her house if it's for school, to help someone, or if it's with a date with Die. She, unfortunately, doesn't see Die often due to her working as an officer in Gladio City. Her goal is to one day land a high paying job so that she can support her family and be more stable. * She is the teacher of Class Blossom in Rosewood Academy * She is right-handed and uses blue chalk majority of the time on the chalkboard and uses a blue pen everywhere else. She can also write with her tail if her hands are occupied * First appearance: ??? Suzan's character reference sheet Other names: Haunted!Susie Suzan is a male feathered dino monster. He is a silent type, not really wanting to associate with anyone in public, especially at school. His body language is quite threatening with his imposing figure and tall stature, only being slightly smaller than Ruedof. He has a short fuse as well which doesn't help. Despite all this, he takes school quite seriously and tries to do his best academically. He enjoys messing with Mrs.Al and going along with her jokes. Suzan also enjoys being with Ruedof out of sight of the public eye, though despises Kris for unknown reasons. His goal is to eventually leave town, but for now, he is just scraping by. * He is left-handed and likes to write with a red ink pen * He is a student in Class Blossom * First appearance: ??? Ruedof's character reference sheet Other names: Haunted!Noelle Ruedolf is a male reindeer monster. He is reserved, serious, as well as being a great leader with his speeches. He comes from a rich family and always seems to wear a suit with a buttercup flower. Though he likes to also dress femininely, he absolutely hates his high heel hooves especially when the back end breaks. He doesn't really have any life goals or plans for his future. All he really wants to do is help and inspire others. * He is right-handed and uses a writers band as well due to his hands being hooves. * He is a student in Class Blossom * First appearance: ??? Tiem is pronounced like Team Other names: Haunted!Temmie Tiem is a female Tiem monster who, oddly enough, rather go by the name Tiem than Pop which is unusual for the Tiem species. She loves anime, manga, cartoons, and comics. Al tends to give her mangas/comics that interest the teacher outside of school. She, one day, would love to be a detective, always having a magnifying glass and sniffing around. Though her detective skills don't seem to go further than surface level. She enjoys talking funny and referring to everything with odd nicknames, but she is capable of being serious and speaking normally, she just doesn't prefer it. She just enjoys playing around and having fun. She cares very deeply about her Egg and takes great care of it. The only other person she trusts with it, although begrudgingly, is Kris since the Egg itself seems to be alright with them. * She is ambidextrous * She is a student in Class Blossom * First appearance: ??? Other names: Haunted!Egg It's an egg. Not much is known about this creature or whether it's a monster or not. What is known is that it's sentient, with it being able to wobble and Tiem clamming that it is able to talk to her even though no sounds can be heard from it. It is always with Tiem and is cared for by her. It seems to also trust Kris, being the only other person that it would allow to hold it. * It is a student in Class Blossom * First appearance: ??? Other names: Haunted!MonsterKid tba Quill's character reference sheet Other names: Haunted!Berdly Quill is a male albino crow monster. Unlike Deltarune's Berdly, Quill is quite friendly and means no harm. He's pretty intelligent and book smart, so because of this, many of his classmates either ask him or Ruedof for help with classwork. Though he loves to talk a lot, he doesn't do so most of the time due to his ink-like saliva that can get everywhere. He tends to overthink things as well as obvious things going over his head. His goal is to become an engineer and make his own device that allows him to fly (despite there already being many devices out there that do so). Unfortunately, he's is horrible at technology and outright despises it in the reading department, sticking to normal books. * He is right-handed and writes with his red quill * He is a student in Class Blossom * He is an assistant at both the public and school library * First appearance: ??? Felis' character reference sheet Other names: Haunted!Catti, Forecast Felis Felis is a female cat monster. She is calm, confident, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She takes life easy and doesn't care too much about school or work. She doesn't see the need for school since she already got her life planned out. So because of this, she usually ditches school or ignores school work, much to Quill's and Jay's dismay who are her close friends. Despite her feelings on school education, she is quite knowledgeable about other obscure subjects and keeps up with recent news on world events. She loves to share her theories and predictions about her finds at the beginning of class, being dubbed Forecast Felis by her classmates. Her goal is to become a reporter or somewhere in the journalist field. * She is left-handed and writes with glitter pens. She prefers to use her blue ones * She is a student in Class Blossom in Rosewood Academy * She works as a part-timer in Moon Star * First appearance: ??? Other names: Haunted!Jockington tba ---- All portraits are by DespairBreaker Added Characters Unknown at the moment Locations Worlds A world similar to Undertale. After so many resets, it was eventually erased. The Fallen World's first apearance was breif in a flashback on pages 31 to page 36 ' Surface: ' The surface near the entrance to the underground is a pine tree forest. more tba A world similar to Deltarune. will be added as more info is shown Added Worlds Unknown at the moment Dreams Unknown at the moment Miscellaneous Terminology ] * Star-shaped light that humans wield. They come in many different colors and give different powers. At the moment it's unknown how it works or why it seems only humans have it (At least the Haunted!Crew). One thing for sure that they all have in common is that they all have an appearance like fire and is quite powerful. * ' ' A trait gained from violent actions. The way it affects the host is unknown. The amount gained can be seen as numbers (for example Lv.10 / LOVE 10). Note: any time love is mentioned, "love" and "Love" refers to the affectionate kind. '''LOVE' refers to this definition'' ] * ' Writers Band: ' A gadget used for monsters who can't properly hold a pencil due to not having anatomy to do so. It is usually a leather strap with a clamp that holds the writing utensil. It comes in a variety of colors and designs. Though schools sell them, many go to stores dedicated to them since they last longer. Characters known to use them are Ruedof and Jay. * ' Writers Handle: ' Similar to the writers band, but instead of being a strap, the utensil holder is on a handle which is usually made of hard rubber or wood. This is most commonly used for monsters who can only write with their mouth. Characters known to use them are Lizz Kid. * ' Astral Boom: ' It is the explosion of a World in the galaxy which looks like a firework in the sky. It sends magical energy throughout space as stardust. The color, brightness, and power depend on the world itself. Story “we heard a and followed them into a ' ' We then realized that the person who cried was " |-|Beginning to Most Recent = * Read all in chronological order * Most Recent Pages * Master Post |#F9D157}} * Series Cover ---- * Page 1 * Page 2 * Page 3 * Page 4 * Page 5 * Page 6 * Page 7 * Page 8 * Page 9 * Page 10 * Page 11 * Page 12 * Page 13 * Page 14 * Page 15 * Page 16 * Page 17 * Page 18 - Chapter 1: Lucid Dreams= |#DAFFFF}} * Chapter 1 Cover ---- * Page 19 * Page 20 * Page 21 * Page 22 * Page 23 * Page 24 * Page 25 * Page 26 * Page 27 * Page 28 * Page 29 * Page 30 * Page 31 * Page 32 * Page 33 * Page 34 * Page 35 * Page 36 * Page 37 * Page 38 * Page 39 * Page 40 * Page 41 * Page 42 * Page 43 * Page 44 * Page 45 * Page 46 * Page 47 }} Gallery |-|Artworks = |#F9D157}} ---- HauntedHearts_First_Artwork.png|First artwork ever created for Haunted Hearts (By DespairBreaker) hh_heart-logo.png|Heart logo of Haunted Hearts Version 1 (By DespairBreaker) Hh_heart-logoV2.png|Heart logo of Haunted Hearts Version 2 (By DespairBreaker, changed on November 28,2019/Release of Page 25) OLD_cover_chap_1.png|OLD cover of chapter 1 (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_Artwork_RainbowStrings.png|"on the count of three, We Will Save Them" (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts-Blaze-Bursts.png|Blaze Bursts, Flowing Like Streams (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_memento_mori.png|Memento Mori - Remember that you will die (By DespairBreaker) |-|Reference Sheets = |#F9D157}} ---- Hh_chara_ref.png|Chara Dreamirr reference sheet (By DespairBreaker) Hh_frisk_ref.png|Frisk reference sheet (By DespairBreaker) Hh_ref_kris.png|Kris Drimar reference sheet (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_Suzan_Ref.png|Suzan reference sheet (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_Ruedof_Ref.png|Ruedof reference sheet (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_Quill_Ref.png|Quill reference sheet (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_Felis_Ref.png|Felis reference sheet (By DespairBreaker) |-|Teasers = |#F9D157}} ---- HauntedHearts_Prologue_Teaser.png|Prologue's Teaser (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_CH1_Teaser5.png|Chapter 1 countdown:5 (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_CH1_Teaser4.png|Chapter 1 countdown:4 (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_CH1_Teaser3.png|Chapter 1 countdown:3 (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_CH1_Teaser2.png|Chapter 1 countdown:2 (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_CH1_Teaser1.png|Chapter 1 countdown:1 (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_Ch1_ReleaseDate.png|Chapter 1's Teaser (By DespairBreaker) |-|Concept Art = |#F9D157}} ---- HauntedHearts_Suzan_ConceptArt.png|Suzan (Haunted!Susie) Concpet Art (By DespairBreaker) HauntedHearts_ConceptArt_CharacterBunch.png|Concept Art Character Bunch (By DespairBreaker) |-|Fan Art = |#F9D157}} ---- Berfore submitting fan art, please ask permission if you are not the owner. Credit and link to the original post is needed even if you are the owner. Artworks here that lacks credit and/or link to the original will be removed. Hauntedhearts_sunglassesdoggo_frisk-fanart.png|Frisk Fanart (By Sunglassesdoggo) Hauntedhearts_disisprimarina_kfc-fanart.png|Haunted!Crew Fanart (By dis-is-primarina) Hauntedhearts_disisprimarina_kfc2-fanart.png|Haunted!Crew 2 Fanart (By dis-is-primarina) Hauntedhearts_disisprimarina_chara-fanart.png|Chara in the Rainbow String Void Fanart (By dis-is-primarina) Hauntedhearts_disisprimarina_chara_frisk-fanart.png|Chara and Frisk Fanart (By is-is-primarina) |-|Videos = |#F9D157}} ---- ◤HAUNTED HEARTS◢ Cover Speedpaint Undertale Deltarune AU ◤HAUNTED HEARTS◢ Fallen Again Speedpaint Undertale Deltarune AU ◤HAUNTED HEARTS◢ Proceed Undertale Deltarune AU Hauntedheartsau sticks leekspin.mp4 ◤HAUNTED HEARTS◢ Will You Remember Animation Meme ◤CUTLERY◢ 1 Hour Animation Challenge ◤CUTLERY TIMELAPSE◢ 1 Hour Animation Challenge ◤EXIT◢ MAP pt. 16 Haunted Hearts ◤HAUNTED HEARTS◢ Train Station To The Next World Speedpaint Undertale Deltarune AU Trivia * The author of this AU is also the one who created the Deltarune: Hated By Life Itself MV * The author uses Clip Studio Paint EX to draw pages. However, they recommend getting the PRO version before deciding to buy EX since it's cheaper and has almost the same function as EX but without the animation feature. Mentioned in the "What do you use to draw" section of the FAQ * When the AU was being conceptualized, the names "Mending Hearts" and "Haunted Hearts" were both considered. The name "Haunted Hearts" was finally chosen since the word haunted is associated with ghosts and Frisk and Chara haunting Kris is an important part of the story. They also explained that "Hearts" in the title is purposely plural since the title has a double meaning, Frisk and Chara haunting Kris and also how all three are haunted by their past mistakes.Mentioned in Ask #3 on tumblr * The Dark World that is present in Deltarune may or may not exist at all in Haunted Hearts. Stated in Ask #1 on tumblr * It is known for the comic's blog title to change depending on what is going on in the comic. This is also shown in the deviant art's group motto * Many posts on the blog contains a secret message or a continuation of the dialogue shown in the URL. For example, in the artwork Memento Mori, it has a dialogue about how Chara and Frisk is not immortal, ending with the last dialogue line in the URL which is "so let's try to live it to the fullest". * The title "Haunted Hearts" is usually depicted with or part of an infinity symbol. The title as well has the A and D in "Haunted" have flowers in the middle of them, representing Frisk and Chara. The A in "Heart" having a red soul that represents Kris. This is all also reminiscent of the UNDERTALE title having a heart in the R. The diamond between "Haunted Hearts" represents the star/light power humans have. In the DeviantArt version of the comic, the colors of the title at the end of each page is known to change colors or even signify that the page takes place in a Dream. Frisk * Frisk's poncho originally did not have a collar, but it was then added on later on. shown in Frisk's original reference sheet and was changed on their next reference sheet * Although Frisk is non-binary and is androgynous, Frisk is purposefully drawn more on the masculine side and the author headcanons their voice to be more softer and slightly more feminine than Chara. Mentioned in the description of "Train Station To The Next World" Speedpaint Chara Dreamirr * Chara originally had a soul necklace that was removed from their design. Unfortunately, the soul itself is hard to see, but it is red. shown in the first artwork of Haunted Hearts. * Chara used to have a green trim on their scarf, but it was then changed to being their skin tone color. shown in Chara's original reference sheet and was changed on their next reference sheet * Chara is the author's favorite character to draw * Although Chara is non-binary and is androgynous, Chara is purposefully drawn more on the feminine side and the author headcanons their voice to be more harsher and slightly more masculine than Frisk. Mentioned in the description of "Train Station To The Next World" Speedpaint Kris Drimar * Kris originally had a soul necklace that was removed from their design. The soul is dark red with the lower part of it being slightly more darker. shown in the first artwork of Haunted Hearts. * They originally had short hair instead of long hair. The styling of it is quite different, only having the antenna-like hair strands in common. Their two hair strands that look like antennas is sposed to make them resemble a bee. shown in the first artwork of Haunted Hearts. Al * Her design is based off a unicorn Ruedof * Ruedof's name is a reference to Rudolph the Red-Nose Reindeer who is the leader that pulls Santa's sleigh, using his glowing red nose to light the way. * The "Rue" in his name has several meanings, sorrow, regret, as well as being a herbal plant. Suzan * Suzan's ponytail is a nod to Susie's concept art, who used to have a ponytail. * His name being spelled with a Z is a reference to Clam Girl in Undertale, mentioning "Suzy" to the player in waterfall. * The pink of his skin is described as Mountbatten Pink which is a naval camouflage color. Stated in the reference sheet Lizz Kid * Their design is based off frilled lizards and raptors. * Lizz has the best handwriting in their class despite having no arms and only being able to write with a writers handle. Quill * Quill being a crow is a nod to how crows are one of the most intelligent birds/animals. * Originally he was a black crow with blue highlights but was changed to him being albinoShown in Character Concept Art Batch Felis * Felis is named after the genus felis which are small to medium-sized cats. References Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Comic Category:AUs of AUs Category:Deltarune AUs Category:Space Category:Dark World